


Velvet Burns the Wrists While Restraining

by borrowedphrases



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: 10 Genre Fic Challenge, Alternate Universe, Angst, Darkfic, Drabble Sequence, First Time, Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension, dream fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-28
Updated: 2011-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/pseuds/borrowedphrases
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...<i>You blushed, and smiled, and said you would stay.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Written for the [10 Genre Fic Challenge](http://hadeniikuze.tumblr.com/post/13196273839/writing-meme-from-lj). Requested pairing was Basco ta Jolokia/Don Dogoier and/or Don Dogoier/Basco ta Jolokia.
> 
> Unlike my Sid/Joe one, all of these drabbles are in the same continuity. (And in chronological order!)
> 
> Title and Summary taken from AFI's _Kiss and Control_.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unresolved Sexual Tension

His shoulder-blades slamming against the concrete wall hurts, but not as much as the pistol being jabbed beneath his ribs, or the one practically choking him under his jaw.

"Stay away from us."

This would be so much easier if Basco could see his eyes, see the face he's making beneath his helmet. Basco laughs, a bit breathless, but still a laugh. He can feel the grip on the pistols waver.

" _Sunshine_ , I don't want your little friends." Basco shifts, sliding a leg between GokaiGreen's thighs. He could certainly get used to how slick his suit is.

"I want _you_."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Time

They rest beside one another, their hips not touching, Don's head not resting on Basco's outstretched arm. The sheets are a tangle around their hips, and they listen to the unsynced rhythm of their breaths.

Basco turns his head, looks at Don thoughtfully, voice soft. "Who did you think about?"

Don sits up, swing his legs off the bed and offers Basco his back. "Who did _you_ think about?"

Basco sighs, looking up at the ceiling, feeling strangely honest. "Marvey-chan."

"That's funny," Don stands, grabbing his pants off the floor, his shirt from the lamp. "I was thinking about you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst

Don always dresses in silence, his back turned toward him. Like Basco hasn't seen every inch of him in intimate detail. He makes himself presentable and then leaves, heading back to Marvelous and his crew.

Basco always just watches him go, watches and feels something tighten in his chest. It gets worse every time, and Basco is beginning to wonder about his health. Or his sanity.

"Please stay." The words are out of his mouth before he can check himself, soft and fragile.

Don doesn't look at him, doesn't even hesitate at the door as he goes.

Basco's chest aches.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Universe

_"Hand me an egg," Don holds his hand out, but Basco just takes it, tugging him in for a needy kiss._

 _"Get a room." Luka wanders into the kitchen, grabbing a piece of toast and winking at them on her way out._

 _Don yanks on Basco's silver headband. "You need to stop doing that."_

 _Basco sighs. "I know. Marvey-chan will be in a fit if breakfast isn't out when he wakes."_

 _Don hooks a finger in Basco's belt, pulling him close and kissing his ear. "Later I'll show you how much I love you."_

Sometimes Basco really hates waking up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crack/Humor

Don can't believe what he's seeing. Not after blinking a dozen times. Not after rubbing his eyes, and blinking another dozen times.

Basco is on his knees, holding a clump of wildflowers in one hand, complete with cliché roots and clump of dirt hanging from them. His other hand is clutching Don's so tight his fingers are starting to go numb.

What's even more unbelievable is the fact that Basco's apologizing. Spouting regret for their first time, and all the times after that.

"Stop it. You're freaking me out" Don takes the flowers, shakes the dirt off them. "It's okay."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut

It isn't often Basco finds himself on his back, arms stretched above his head, the feeling in his hands slowly fading from how tightly his shawl is tied around them.

Don is perched between his legs, kissing a trail down the inside of one thigh, hand tracing shapes over Basco's hipbones. Don's been teasing him for what feels like hours, kissing and touching everywhere but the place he needs it most.

Basco never begs, but he's close. He whines, frustrated.

Don laughs against Basco's thigh, sliding down further and then quickly taking Basco's dick into his mouth.

Basco nearly screams.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff

Don's head is resting on Basco's shoulder, his fluffy hair tickling under Basco's chin with each slow stroke of his fingers. Don's voice is soft, Basco can feel it more than hear it, feel it vibrating against his chest.

Don's telling a lost fable from his homeworld, the words vaguely rhythmic and winding. Basco feels calmer than he has in his entire life, almost at peace.

When the story ends Don looks up at him, head tilted curiously. "What is it? You look funny."  


Basco laughs, soft and genuine, and Don squints at him.

"I've just never been this happy."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurt/Comfort

Basco hisses, swatting at Don's hand and curling away like a petulant child. The movement is too sudden, and he hisses again, covering his wound with his hand.

"Stop that. Do you want it to get infected?" Don reaches for Basco's hand, moving it away from the large gash stretching from his shoulder down his chest.

Basco watches as Don cleans his wound, as he carefully wraps it with gauze. Basco feels oddly humbled, and when he speaks his voice is soft. "They must have really valued you."

Don frowns slightly, but Basco pulls him close and kisses it away.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Darkfic

_"Promise me you'll be somewhere else, somewhere safe."_

Sometimes the dreams still come. His guilt putting its own spin on events, twisting things beyond fact into gruesome fantasy.

 _"There's going to be an attack. You can't win."_

Marvelous staggering back, a knife in his heart.

Joe lying at his feet, throat open like a second mouth.

Gai, pinned to the wall by his own trident.

The girls look almost like they're sleeping, except for the blood.

So much blood.

 _"If you die I don't know what I'll do..."_

Don wakes up screaming. Basco holds him long after the tears stop.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Future fic

Basco slides his hands over Don's hips, leaning down to rest his head on his shoulder. Don shrugs him away, crossing his arms. It's not like him, or hasn't been. Not for a long time.

"What is it?" Basco reaches for Don hand, and he smiles when Don doesn't pull away.

"It's been another year."

Basco grips Don's hand, hard, feeling that old surge of jealousy. "Aren't you happy?"

Don turns, offering Basco a sad smile before leaning against him. "I can be happy and still have regrets. I can love you and still hate what I did to them."


End file.
